The aim of our research is to discern the events involved in the biogenesis of a chemotactic signalling system. Using D. discoideum amoebae as a model system, we have explored the regulation of the production of cAMP pulses, the chemotactic signal for these cells. Our experiments are designed to examine the developmental changes in the levels of adenylate cyclase activity and its oscillatory behavior.